Cicatrices
by Gentiane94
Summary: Q a un passé sombre, duquel il a été secouru par le MI6, qui l'a pris sous son aile. Mais il ignore ce qu'est devenu l'agent qui lui a sauvé la vie. Leur rencontre pourrait changer bien des choses, mais aussi mettre leur vie en danger... Attention, spoils de Skyfall.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà une fiction sur Q et notre cher James Bond. J'ai pris les personnages du 3è film récent Skyfall.  
Cette fiction est partie d'un défi lancé par Zephineange : je voulais écrire un 007xQ, et je n'avais pas d'idée, donc je lui ai demandé de me donner des contraintes et elle m'a dit que l'histoire devait se dérouler dans l'univers de la mafia. Ce devait au départ être un OS, et finalement le sujet m'a vraiment motivé (je sais, j'ai une imagination bizarre ^^).

**Disclaimer** : à part l'histoire qui provient de mes pensées farfelues, rien n'est à moi, l'idée original de James Bond appartient à Ian Fleming et les personnages sont tirés du film Skyfall réalisé par Sam Mendes.

**Spoilers** : l'intrigue dévoile des pans épais de Skyfall, ainsi que la fin du film, il est donc fortement conseillé de l'avoir vu avant de lire.

**Remerciement** :- Merci à Zephineange de m'avoir donné ce défi, je me suis bien amusée à le remplir ! À recommencer !

- Un immense MERCI à Peaseblossom-pixie, que ce soit pour les séances de brainstorming, la chasse aux fautes de grammaire et d'accord, son avis sur le déroulement de l'intrigue, sa recherche pointilleuse des incohérences (et c'est un compliment !) ou encore les commentaires hilarants en marge !

* * *

Il courut droit devant lui, la pluie fouettait son visage. Il avait échoué et il le savait. Sa mission devait pourtant être simple : rentrer dans l'enceinte de Westminster, se brancher au réseau interne et pirater les codes d'accès de la Bank of England. Puis il devait les envoyer aux quatre hommes de main qui étaient en train de braquer le coffre. Il avait réussi à contourner les pare-feux grâce à son nouveau logiciel et à entrer dans le système. Seulement les agents avaient fait une mise à jour en parallèle et il avait déclenché l'alarme. Il avait dû abandonner tout son matériel sur place et prendre la fuite. La situation ne semblait pas pouvoir être pire : en se faisant repérer, il avait révélé leur cible et donc leur plan. Les hommes de Nishida s'étaient sûrement fait capturer et s'ils avaient trouvé son matériel, ils allaient probablement réussir à remonter jusqu'au QG. Sans parler des deux policiers à sa poursuite actuellement.

La pluie tombait sans relâche, trempant ses vêtements et lui rendant la vue de plus en plus difficile. Il frissonna, en partie à cause du froid, mais aussi à l'idée de ce qui attendait quand il franchirait la porte de l'entrepôt. Mais il savait aussi que s'il ne rentrait pas, non seulement il n'aurait absolument aucun endroit où aller, mais Nishida le pourchasserait pour le torturer et le tuer de ses propres mains. Il tourna brusquement à droite et s'engagea dans une petite rue avant de poursuivre sur la gauche, dans l'espoir de semer ses poursuivants. Il connaissait mieux Londres qu'eux, mais ils étaient armés, et il commençait à fatiguer. Il poursuivit sa course jusqu'au Westmintser Bridge et s'arrêta pour observer la circulation. L'entrepôt se trouvait sur la rive gauche, un peu plus au nord. Il sortit une casquette de sa poche et l'enfonça sur ses cheveux en bataille, blonds à cause de la teinture, puis il s'élança sur le pont d'un pas rapide mais mesuré, vérifiant de temps à autres derrière que les policiers l'avaient perdu de vue. Il finit par bifurquer vers la zone des entrepôts où sa « famille d'adoption » avait élu résidence. Mais en voyant la vieille porte rouillée, sa peur ne disparut pas pour autant, car il savait que la mission était un échec cuisant sur tous les tableaux. Et avant qu'il n'ait touché la poignée, la porte coulissa et s'ouvrit. L'ouverture était entièrement noire, aucun bruit ne montait de l'intérieur du bâtiment, mais il pouvait sentir la tension qui en émanait. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel qui déversait ses trombes d'eau, prit une grande inspiration et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Noir. Tout était noir. Le sang coulait lentement des blessures de son torse. Le fouet claqua une nouvelle fois. Une vive brûlure se fit sentir. On ne pouvait entendre d'autre bruit que ses cris. Noir. Tout était noir. Sa main. Posée à plat sur ce qui semblait être une planche de bois. Un craquement sinistre. Un nouveau cri s'éleva. Noir. Tout était noir. Plusieurs coups de feu se firent entendre. Ils ne provenaient pas de la pièce. Le sang continuait de couler. Noir. Tout était noir. Son corps tout entier le brûlait. Il priait pour que tout s'arrête. Pour que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. Pour qu'un des coups de feu l'atteigne. Mortellement. Noir. Tout était noir. La morsure sur son torse reprit de plus belle. De nouveaux coups de feu. Du bruit plus loin. Dehors. Il voulait revoir le ciel, le soleil, les étoiles. Il ne voulait plus respirer cet air suffocant. Noir. Tout était noir. Le bruit d'une lame de katana retentit. Dans son dos. Il lâcha un soupir. Délivrance. Mort. Enfin. Une porte s'ouvrit, un coup de feu. Une lame de feu dans son dos. Un hurlement. Noir. Tout était noir...

Q se réveilla en sursaut.

* * *

Voilà pour le Prologue ! La suite arrive bientôt, toute la fiction est déjà rédigée et sera mise en ligne au fur et à mesure.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour dire si vous aimez, si vous détestez, si vous trouvez ça bizarre ou si vous voulez commander des chaussettes en ligne, j'essayerais de trouver une réponse adaptée à chacun !

Peaseblossom-pixie : Pauvre pitit Q... je veux lui faire un câlin !  
Gentiane94 : vas-y , fais-toi plaisir, après tout, vu ce qui s'est passé, il le mérite !  
Peaseblossom-pixie : d'un autre côté, on n'a pas idée d'appeler "famille" des gens qui nous vont nous torturer...


	2. Chapter 1

Voilà le premier chapitre. Il se passe avant la mission Skyfall et avant la première rencontre officielle entre Bond et Q. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Q entra dans la pièce principale de la division. Il posa ses affaires, saisit sa tasse Scrabble et se dirigea vers la théière, ramenée par un de ses assistants. Automatisme qui revenait tous les matins et qui permit à Q de se replonger dans ses pensées. Il avait encore une fois fait ce cauchemar. Le même depuis des années, huit ans exactement. C'était même plus qu'un cauchemar puisque c'était un souvenir. Un souvenir qui le hantait depuis huit ans. Ses erreurs de jeunesse ne finiraient donc jamais de le poursuivre ...

« Monsieur ! M vous demande dans son bureau. »

Q se tira de sa réflexion et, sa tasse toujours à la main, il prit le chemin du bureau de M. Sûrement pour une nouvelle mission, un autre agent à équiper, des dossiers à analyser, un système à infiltrer, une guerre mondiale à éviter de déclencher . Cela ne faisait pourtant que deux mois qu'il avait été nommé Quartermaster. Suite à l'incident d'Istanbul, une enquête avait révélé la mauvaise coordination des agents des différentes branches ainsi que le manque cruel de soutien des agents sur le terrain. Soutien qui aurait peut-être permis d'empêcher la mort de 007.

007. James Bond. Q n'avait pas été informé de la vérité concernant l'agent qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer où il était prisonnier et qui l'avait ramené au MI6 avant de le reconnaître sur le faire-part de décès qui avait tourné peu après sa nomination. Lui n'avait pour tout souvenir de son sauveur – car c'était véritablement ce qu'il était dans ce cas – que des bras musclés l'entourant pour le protéger et le soulevant et une paire d'yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'il les avait confondus avec le ciel. Mais la photo ne laissait aucun doute sur le papier bordé de noir. Il avait donc appris en même temps le nom de la personne à qui il devait la vie et la liberté, mais également sa mort. Les cauchemars avaient repris plus violemment après ça, le terrifiant à chaque fois, comme s'il revivait la scène encore et encore.

Q sortit de ses pensées en arrivant devant la porte du bureau de M. Il frappa et pénétra dans la pièce.

« Ah ! Q ! Nous vous attendions. »

Le nous renvoyait apparemment à Tanner et à elle, ainsi qu'à un autre homme, assis dans un fauteuil qui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à la tasse qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Q ne s'en formalisa pas et salua les occupants d'un signe de tête.

« M, Tanner, et Monsieur...?

- Mallory.

- Enchanté. Que puis-je pour vous ? Avez-vous une guerre prévue dont il faut absolument éviter le déclenchement ?

- Cela pourrait tout à fait se produire en effet », grimaça M.

Q fronça les sourcils, et Tanner lui tendit deux dossiers, un rouge et un bleu.

« Il s'agit en fait de deux choses : tout d'abord, une nouvelle mission, à Shanghaï. Le dossier vous donnera toutes les informations dont vous avez besoin. Un agent vient d'être désigné pour cette mission et vous devrez le contacter au National Gallery pour lui remettre son équipement. Vous en profiterez pour vous présenter.

- Un nouvel agent 00 a été nommé ? Je n'en ai pas été informé...

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un nouvel agent Q. C'est le dossier bleu. L'agent en charge de cette mission est 007. »

Le cœur de Q rata un battement.

« 007 est... vivant ?

- Oui, intervint Mallory, il a survécu à sa chute et a préféré... prendre un peu de repos dirons-nous. Toujours est-il qu'il vient d'être réintégré, c'est cela ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers M.

« C'est cela », répondit M sur un ton impassible. Q sentit Tanner se crisper imperceptiblement, mais Mallory ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« Allez lui remettre son équipement Q, et essayez de faire en sorte qu'il comprenne que vous êtes son nouveau Quartermaster.

- Bien Madame.

- Et Q, lisez son dossier avant, il est préférable que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre . »

Q tourna les talons sans répondre à l'allusion discrète à son passé et sortit du bureau. _Je sais à quoi m'attendre._ Q savait pertinemment qui était Bond, à savoir, l'agent qui l'avait sauvé, mais aussi celui qui n'était pas capable de ramener son matériel en un seul morceau. Il connaissait déjà le dossier qu'il avait en main. Par cœur. Il en avait eu besoin pour tenter de se faire une image de cette personne qu'il n'avait pas connue et qu'il ne connaitrait jamais , mais de qui pourtant il se sentait si proche, et envers qui il était si redevable.

M le savait probablement, c'était elle qui avait décidé de mettre Q sous la protection du MI6 après son retour... à la vie, tout comme elle savait que lui et 007 ne s'étaient jamais revus après ça. Et c'était encore elle qui l'avait envoyé dans ce camp d'entraînement et de formation du MI6, de sorte qu'il était devenu une des pièces maîtresses de l'agence, un atout que M gardait dans sa manche en attendant de pouvoir l'utiliser. L'ancien Q avait même pu lui enseigner les rudiments du métier avant sa mort. M ne l'avait cependant pas remplacé tout de suite, ce qui fut l'occasion de plusieurs échecs du point de vue de la coordination et du suivi des agents, il avait été ensuite nommé Quartermaster, après huit ans de formation et de protection. Le MI6 avait sorti ses nouvelles armes : l'intelligence et le génie informatique .

Et maintenant, James Bond était en vie et de retour. La simple idée qu'il allait pouvoir le revoir et lui parler emplissait son cœur d'une bouffée d'espoir. Le souvenir de son cauchemar semblait loin maintenant. Il s'empressa de lire le dossier Shanghaï, et de préparer l'équipement de Bond. Se souvenant des états de service de l'agent, il sortit simplement une radio miniature et un de leurs nouveaux pistolets à reconnaissance palmaire, qu'il configura avec les empreintes de Bond.

Il se rendit ensuite au Musée. Mais en passant devant la baie vitrée du bâtiment, il aperçut son reflet. Q réalisa alors qu'il n'y avait que peu de chances que Bond le reconnaisse. À cette époque, il n'était encore qu'un gamin de dix-neuf ans, maigrelet (et bien qu'il ne se soit pas transformé en une montagne de muscles, il avait tout de même meilleure allure), et sans lunettes. Mais surtout, il avait les cheveux teints en blond, puisqu'il avait dû sortir pour intervenir sur le réseau à la boîte à outil avant de le pirater. Pour éviter qu'on ne les reconnaisse d'une quelconque manière, tous les membres qui se rendaient sur le terrain étaient obligés de se déguiser, et Q n'avait pas fait exception. Et puis Bond l'avait retrouvé couvert de sang, la main droite bleue et gonflée, ses bras présentant de nombreuses ecchymoses, son torse portant les marques des coups de poings et de fouets et son dos marqué (à vie) par la longue balafre laissée par le katana qui avait raté sa tête au moment où l'espion avait tiré. Aujourd'hui, il ne ressemblait plus du tout à celui qu'il était ce jour-là. Et après tout, ils ne s'étaient jamais revus, Bond n'avait jamais pris de ses nouvelles et il l'avait sûrement oublié au vu de tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver.

Q sentit son cœur se serrer. Il secoua la tête pour chasser la tristesse qu'il sentait monter . Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller comme ça, après tout, Bond lui avait sauvé la vie, cela aurait dû lui suffire. Il était en vie qui plus est, et il allait pouvoir avoir la chance de travailler avec lui, de veiller sur lui à son tour. Il prit donc la décision de ne pas lui révéler qui il était véritablement, mais de se présenter simplement comme étant Q, son nouveau Quartermaster, ce qui était après tout une partie de la vérité. Il poussa la porte du musée, prit le chemin de la galerie des peintures du XIXe, et prit place au lieu de rendez-vous, qu'il avait choisi, devant l'une de ses peintures favorites : _Le dernier voyage du Téméraire_, de Turner.

* * *

Voilà, avec ce chapitre se clôt la partie avant Skyfall. La suite se déroulera au retour de la mission.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, concernant des fautes de langue qui auraient pu échapper à l'œil de mon experte ou le temps qu'il fait chez vous ! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un rendu sur son travail, et ça motive pour continuer à écrire !

Peaseblossom (bêta, correctrice, chercheuse d'incohérences...) : pourquoi faut-il toujours que les gens inventent des problèmes pas possibles dans la vie de leurs personnages ?

Gentiane : sûrement parce que s'ils avaient une petite vie bien sage et tranquille, personne ne lirait ce qu'ils écrivent ^^

P : Évidemment, tout le monde sait que c'est plus intéressant. Pitit Q a quand même les chevilles bien gonflées... Avec le caractère que tu lui fais, tu crois qu'il passe encore les portes ?

G : j'espère bien ! Mais bon, c'est un peu de la faute du MI6 aussi.

P : et de Bond qui l'a sauvé...dans ses bras musclés... (_soupir témoignant d'un regard rêveur et perdu au loin_)

G : mais oui, tu l'auras ton câlin, ne t'en fais pas !

P : pour me faire trucider par l'un ou l'autre ? Non merci (mais si on me le propose, je n'ai rien contre... ^^)


	3. Chapter 2

_Voici le chapitre 2. Pour rappel, il se déroule après la mission Skyfall, évoquée dans le chapitre précédent._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Quand Bond entra dans les vestiaires, la première chose qu'il vit fut le Quartermaster, allongé sur un banc, endormi. Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de l'espion, mais il se dissipa vite quand le visage de Q commença à se tordre de douleur. Bond s'approcha de lui, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, le jeune homme avait poussé à hurlement à fendre l'âme. De douleur. De terreur. Sûrement les deux. Le cauchemar était apparemment absolument horrifiant. Bond ne put supporter de voir ce visage, habituellement si souriant et calme, se changer en un masque de frayeur. Il saisit la main droite de Q et la caressa doucement, appelant le jeune homme dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille ou bien qu'il se calme. Un nouveau hurlement retentit alors dans la pièce et le Quartermaster se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche figée dans son cri précédent, derniers restes de l'horrible rêve qu'il venait de vivre.

« Q ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je... je crois que ça va aller, répondit Q, tentant de maîtriser son cœur, j'ai... j'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Cela devait être un sacré cauchemar pour vous mettre dans cet état, vous paraissiez subir un supplice des plus horribles.

- Il y a de ça... » murmura Q en baissant les yeux. Bond ne voulut pas insister davantage, comprenant qu'il n'ait pas envie de raconter cela.

« Vous devriez aller prendre une douche chaude, cela vous ferait du bien. »

Q se leva en silence et prit le chemin des douches. Bon s'assit sur le banc, en face de son casier, revenant à la réalité des événements de la journée. Il se passa les mains sur la figure et soupira longuement. Il était fatigué. Physiquement, bien sûr, la mission avait été éprouvante, mais la mort de M avait réduit à néant ses dernières ressources mentales. La lassitude de son métier, des morts qui s'enchaînaient, des gens qu'il n'était pas parvenu à sauver. Tous ces visages qu'il n'avait jamais oubliés, même après tant d'années. Tant de souffrances, jusque-là mises de côté et qui aujourd'hui resurgissaient avec force dans sa mémoire. Il poussa un nouveau soupir.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui.

« 007 ? Tout va bien ? »

Reconnaissant la voix du Quartermaster, Bond esquissa un léger sourire. Sa voix était aérienne et il se sentit frissonner comme si une légère brise d'été l'avait soudain rafraîchi et détendu. Comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Il se retourna lentement vers lui et découvrit le jeune homme enveloppé d'une simple serviette, le torse nu.

« J'espère que la douche a été salutaire, vous deviez en avoir besoin après la journée que nous avons vécue.

- J'aurais préféré que notre première collaboration soit moins...chaotique.

- Méfiez-vous quand même, il parait que travailler avec moi est toujours aussi chaotique. Du moins selon les rumeurs, dit amèrement Bond.

- Je n'ai jamais fait grand cas des rumeurs », répondit l'autre en lui souriant. L'atmosphère s'en trouva réchauffée. Q s'avança vers son casier, tournant le dos à l'espion qui fut coupé de la contemplation de son visage et de son sourire. Mais il se surprit à penser que la chute de rein du jeune homme n'avait rien de déplaisante. Son dos non plus d'ailleurs, si l'on exceptait la grande cicatrice qui le traversait de part en part, partant de son épaule droite à sa hanche gauche.

Bond s'arrêta de respirer, le cœur s'emballant dans sa poitrine. Cette cicatrice. Il la connaissait. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule personne sur terre qui la possédait. Ce jeune homme, il y a huit ans. Ce massacre. Toute la souffrance qu'il avait découverte dans cette pièce, l'horreur vécue et ce garçon qui l'avait supplié de finir ce qui avait été commencé avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Mon dieu...

Q nota le silence inhabituel et se figea. Son dos. Bond avait vu son dos. Donc il savait. Le temps parut s'arrêter et l'air, auparavant chaleureux et amical se chargea d'une tension palpable. Une porte claqua et Q comprit que Bond était parti. Il sentit les larmes monter : la seule personne qu'il avait toujours souhaitée connaître, et pour il éprouvait une reconnaissance et une admiration infinies venait de fuir en apprenant qui il était. Ce qui paraissait normal, Bond devait penser qu'après tous ses méfaits, le MI6 l'aurait enfermé. Ce qui était aussi sûrement la raison pour laquelle il l'avait ramené à l'agence et l'avait ensuite oublié une fois sous les verrous, il n'aurait plus dû pouvoir nuire à qui que ce soit. Alors que le MI6 l'avait protégé, formé et mis à la tête d'un des plus puissants services du pays : la division Q. Bond devait donc le détester, et en vouloir au MI6 pour ce qu'il avait fait sans l'avertir. Q eut soudain peur pour l'agent, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait faire au vu de ses sentiments après tout, il avait déjà simulé sa mort une fois. Le jeune Quartermaster se laissa tomber sur le banc et se prit la tête dans les mains. Humide. Il pleurait. Il eut le sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là, voire qu'il n'aurait pas dû être en vie du tout.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bond ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Comment cela était-il possible ? Le jeune Quartermaster pouvait-il être ce garçon d'il y avait huit ans ? Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, il n'arrivait pas à le calmer, ni à se calmer tout court. Tout lui semblait confus. Il courait dans les couloirs du bâtiment, sachant en revanche parfaitement où il se rendait. La salle des archives. Il donna à l'agent de garde toutes les autorisations pour obtenir le dossier dont il avait besoin. Il était parfois pratique d'être un agent 00 et de posséder un niveau d'accès parmi les plus élevés. Après cinq bonnes minutes, le gardien revint avec un dossier bleu. Les dossiers des agents du MI6. Le dossier de Q.

Bond s'en empara et partit s'enfermer dans une des salles de repos destinées aux agents. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le tampon « Top secret – dossier personnel » qui ornait tous les dossiers bleus. Il savait en partie ce qu'il contenait mais n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de s'y replonger, tant ce qu'il avait simplement vu était ignoble. Il prit une grande inspiration, ouvrit la pochette et commença à lire.

Q était orphelin et avait apparemment vécu en foyer jusqu'à son enlèvement par les yakuzas d'Asano Nishida lorsqu'il avait sept ans. Le clan l'avait formé à l'informatique et au piratage, matières dans lesquelles le garçon s'était révélé excellent puisqu'il n'avait que treize ans lors de sa première implication dans un vol de grande ampleur. Il était par la suite impliqué dans toutes les affaires que le MI6 avait reliées aux yakuzas, preuve de son génie.

Bond se souvient de ce que lui avait dit l'ancien Q après avoir découvert l'ordinateur du garçon : le vieil ingénieur paraissait à la fois émerveillé et terrifié. Il lui avait alors révélé que la personne qui possédait cet ordinateur était sans nul doute un des esprits les plus doués sur Terre en matière de génie informatique, que les protocoles qu'il avait réussi à mettre en place défiaient de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu voir auparavant, mais surtout que ce garçon pouvait très bien devenir une des plus grandes menaces invisibles que le monde aurait à connaître si son talent continuait d'être exploité par des personnes aux intentions... douteuses.

Une note dans la suite du dossier mentionnait que toutes ces informations avaient été découvertes suite à l'intégration de l'agent au MI6 et qu'aucune donnée n'avait pu être répertoriée avant. Pour l'avoir déjà vue dans des précédents dossiers, Bond savait que cette note signifiait que le passé de la personne en question était présenté très sommairement, sans les détails les plus noirs, qui n'avaient pu être obtenus et qu'il pouvait contenir d'autres éléments de la sorte. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos à l'idée de ce que Q avait pu subir dans son enfance. Il poursuivit néanmoins sa lecture.

Venait un paragraphe obligatoire dans tous les dossiers bleus : les circonstances du recrutement. Et ce qu'il y lut était la copie exacte du briefing que l'ancienne M lui avait fait huit ans plus tôt avant de l'envoyer démanteler le réseau yakuza de Nishida et de découvrir qui avait piraté le réseau du gouvernement. Mais pire, il y lut son propre rapport quant à ce qu'il avait découvert sur place : Neutralisation de tous les hommes de l'organisation, y compris Asano Nishida, découverte d'un prisonnier présentant des signes évidents de torture, ramené au MI6. Mais Bond avait toujours pensé que, puisque M - zut, Emma - refusait ostensiblement de lui donner des nouvelles du jeune homme, il avait soit succombé à ses blessures, soit été incarcéré pour atteinte à la sécurité nationale. Alors que ce qu'il lut ensuite était bien différent : selon le rapport médical, le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans à son arrivée présentait de multiples blessures sur le torse, la main droite et le poignet droit étaient fracturés en plusieurs endroits et une blessure grave s'inscrivait dans le dos. Le rapport précisait également que le patient s'était bien remis de ses blessures, conservait une cicatrice dans le dos et que les cauchemars récurrents dont il souffrait étaient un syndrome post- traumatique. Et il était ensuite fait mention de son intégration au programme de réadaptation et d'entraînement du MI6, que le dossier était classé niveau 6 et que l'agent serait sous protection maximale. Cela voulait dire que le moins de personnes possibles était au courant de son dossier, à savoir M, son assistant personnel (donc Moneypenny), le chef de la sécurité (Tanner) et éventuellement R. Venait ensuite la date de sa nomination au poste de Quartermaster, datée d'il y a deux mois.

Bond se sentait perdu. Emma lui avait caché la survie du jeune homme qu'il avait sauvé.

Il revoyait pourtant encore les événements d'une façon terriblement claire, même après huit ans. Le sang qui maculait la lame du katana, le jeune homme assis sur le tabouret, les mains liées, pour qui il avait bien cru qu'il était trop tard. Bond se souviendrait toute sa vie du regard et des mots du jeune homme : ces yeux gris pleins d'espoir, malgré les larmes. « C'est fini ? ». Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il fut capable de prononcer avant de tomber dans une sorte de léthargie, sûrement due à la perte de sang et à la douleur. Ces mots qui pouvaient avoir tellement de sens différents. Avait-il été pris pour un ange de la mort ou pour son sauveur ? Il n'en avait rien su, et il avait porté le jeune homme – Q, puisque c'était lui – pour le ramener en sécurité, au MI6. Cette mission était l'une de ses premières, et il n'avait jamais pu effacer de sa mémoire le souvenir de Q, si fragile, si brisé, et pourtant près à se raccrocher de toutes ses forces à la moindre bribe d'espoir que la vie pouvait lui donner. Le souvenir des mains fermement cramponnées à sa chemise dans un réflexe inconscient de recherche de réconfort, de chaleur, de sûreté. Q, qu'il avait souhaité protéger par-dessus tout à cet instant, le même sentiment qui l'avait à nouveau saisi dans les vestiaires tout à l'heure...

Les vestiaires. Bond se releva brusquement en pensant qu'il y avait abandonné le jeune homme , comme il y avait huit ans, quand il ne s'était pas démené pour savoir ce que le MI6 avait fait de lui, se terrant dans l'idée fataliste de sa mort inévitable au vu de la gravité de ses blessures. Il ramassa le dossier et sortit en courant dans le couloir.

* * *

_Hé hé, ce coup-ci, c'est moi qui fais la note de fin de chapitre ^^ : bonjour, je me présente, Peaseblossom, bêta en chef, et chieuse attitrée de Gentiane (il en faut, sinon je vous jure que vous auriez eu un truc parfaitement incohérent.)_

G : hé ! C'est pas vrai d'abord. Mon truc était parfaitement cohérent.

P : Chut ! C'est moi qui écris ! Vous verrez, vous me remercierez plus tard.

G : Quand on se met à chanter la chanson de la Belle au bois dormant en voyant Q dormir, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse être considérée comme un exemple à suivre ! ^^

P : Hé oh ! Je ne te permets pas ! Et tu y as pensé autant que moi. Et puis, il est mignon pitit Q quand il dort, quand tu le fais sortir de la douche aussi, remarque.

G : tu feras attention, je crois que Bond déteint sur toi, tu va finir en pleine guerre Australo-malgache avec un flingue et une radio comme seuls soutiens ! Mais tu pourras aussi faire pleins de câlins à sa place_._

P : Pas de soucis. Mais je refuse d'être une solution de rechange ! C'est moi ou lui, va falloir choisir... On va peut-être arrêter là avant que ça ne dégénère.

_A bientôt ! Laissez pleins de reviews (que je n'ai pas corrigé pour rien...), et puis, faut bien avouer qu'elle les mérite non ? ;)_


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour ! Nous sommes jeudi, voilà donc le chapitre 3 ! Avec une avance de l'intrigue :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bond avait souvent couru pour diverses raisons, mais celle-ci lui semblait au moins aussi importante que la course-poursuite pour stopper le voleur des codes nucléaires, attentant à la sécurité mondiale. Son cœur battait la chamade pour une raison qu'il avait du mal à saisir, mais qu'il attribuait à sa peur que le jeune homme ne disparaisse de nouveau ou qu'il se fasse du mal par sa faute . Pourquoi diable n'avait-il jamais pu comprendre les bases des relations humaines et que le fait de s'enfuir en courant après une découverte de cette importance ne pouvait qu'être mal compris par la personne en face ? Il tourna vivement à droite et s'arrêta de justesse, manquant de rentrer dans une jeune femme.

« 007, vous me paraissez bien pressé.

- Mlle Moneypenny, enchanté de vous voir. J'aurais adoré entamer une conversation avec vous, mais voyez-vous, je n'en ai pas vraiment le temps...

- Ce que vous avez à faire peut attendre Bond, je vous cherchais justement et ce n'était pas exactement dans le but de papoter, quoi que je ne doute pas que vous soyez doué à ce petit jeu. M vous renvoie en mission : c'est une urgence de classe 6, il y a eu une évasion à la prison de Wandsworth, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un dossier.

- Comment ont-ils réussi leur coup ? répondit-il, saisissant le dossier et commençant à le parcourir .

- Ils avaient des complices extérieurs, ce sont eux qui les ont fait sortir. Apparemment, l'évasion était une opération prévue de longue date et préparée soigneusement. Ils savaient qui faire sortir, où ils se trouvaient et comment faire pour parvenir jusqu'à eux. M veut que vous les retrouviez au plus vite, il en va de la sécurité de certains agents.

- De qui s'agit-il ?

- ...

- Eve, répondez !

- Les évadés sont Asano Nishida et les sept membres de son clan que vous avez arrêtés il y a huit ans ... »

Bond jura et se précipita vers la division Q, Eve sur les talons. M y était déjà, supervisant le travail d'une flopée d'agents, tandis que Q s'affairait devant son énorme écran, les doigts courant sur le clavier à une vitesse impressionnante. Bond fut rassuré de voir qu'il était toujours là . Mais M l'intercepta avant qu'il n'ait pu lui dire un mot .

« 007, nous vous attendions. Q a réussi à décrypter certaines de leurs communications après l'évasion. »

- Ils sont dans trois Mitsubishi noires, et d'après ce que j'ai pu récupérer, ils se dirigent vers leur nouveau QG. On a perdu leur trace dans la circulation, mais on continue d'essayer de trianguler leur position avec les communications qu'on reçoit encore. »

Q n'avait pas relevé la tête, mais Bond eut l'impression que le jeune homme était différent. Moins lumineux, plus anxieux. Il se dit que l'annonce de l'évasion de son ancien bourreau n'avait pas dû le ravir .

« On a également intercepté un appel, reprit M, sans pouvoir identifier la position de son interlocuteur. Mais malgré la mauvaise qualité de la communication, R a pu déchiffrer des bribes de phrases : il était question d'un port et d'un bunker, ainsi que d'un nouveau plan concernant une histoire de vengeance. »

Q releva brusquement la tête, blanchissant à vue d'œil. Il ne devait pas avoir entendu cette dernière communication. Cependant il secoua sa tignasse brune, essayant de se raisonner : il était au MI6, en sécurité. Et il devait combattre sa peur, apprendre à ne plus craindre des fantômes du passé, même si les cauchemars les lui rappelaient sans cesse.

« Le port et le bunker, je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit. » dit-il d'une voix qu'il parvint à contrôler.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Q sentit sa peur remonter en croisant les yeux bleu acier de Bond, attentifs au moindre de ses mouvements, comme s'ils le scannaient pour déceler le signe qui le trahirait comme un espion des yakuzas . Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança, prêt à prouver qu'il était capable de les aider et qu'il y avait une raison à ce qu'il soit en vie.

« Chef Nish... enfin Asano Nishida disposait de plusieurs planques autour des quais et du port de Londres, car il était souvent en charge de réceptionner les cargaisons d'armes. Et je sais qu'il disposait d'un endroit sous terre, qu'il tenait secret et où il était amené non seulement à stocker les cargaisons les plus précieuses mais aussi à se replier en cas de problème majeur pour sa sécurité. Les seules autres personnes autorisées à y entrer, même avec lui, étaient son bras droit Yu Usuma et son petit frère Kei Nishida.

- Il ne me semble pas avoir entendu ces noms parmi les personnes que j'ai ramenées comme prisonniers. Est-ce qu'ils sont dans la base de données ? Demanda Bond.

- Non, répondit Moneypenny, les yeux parcourant les fichiers de l'ordinateur devant lequel elle avait pris place, ces noms n'apparaissent pas parmi ceux qui se sont évadés. Peut-être se sont-ils présentés sous une fausse identité, est-ce que vous pouvez les identifier avec les photos des prisonniers ?

- Ils ne sont pas parmi eux, répondit Q après un bref coup d'œil sur les photos.

- On peut donc supposer que ce sont eux qui sont à l'origine de l'évasion, reprit M. Reste à traiter la question de la vengeance... »

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce, seulement rompu par le cliquetis des doigts des autres agents sur leurs claviers. Q avait de nouveau perdu des couleurs et regardait l'écran devant lui étrangement. Eve s'était plongée dans l'étude du dossier des prisonniers, avisant Q de temps à autre, semblant trouver inquiétant le peu de couleurs sur les joues du garçon et évaluant son potentiel à rester debout tout seul. M paraissait considérer plusieurs options avec minutie, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil vers Bond, Q ou Eve selon le fil de ses pensées. Enfin Bond, qui s'était figé à la prononciation de la phrase, fixait Q qui lui tournait le dos d'un regard bleu indéchiffrable. Alors qu'une multitude de possibilités avaient été prises en considération lors de l'échange précédent, son esprit n'était plus habité que par une seule pensée : LE protéger. Quelle que soit la personne visée par cette menace, il ne pouvait pas le laisser être cette personne. Il devait faire quelque chose, réagir.

« Je pense qu'il serait bien que j'aille trouver ce bunker et que je vous ramène vos pensionnaires M, vous ne pensez pas ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils ratent l'heure du thé, ce serait impoli.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous Bond, mais il serait tout de même bien de savoir auparavant qui est la personne visée par cette vengeance.

- Il paraît assez normal que ce soit moi. » répondit Bond.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent subitement vers lui. Bond put alors enfin voir le visage de Q et constata qu'il avait pleuré, même si les traces étaient légères. Ce qui le conforta dans son choix.

« Après tout, c'est moi, et moi seul qui ait démantelé leur organisation, détruit leurs réseaux, tué certains de leurs hommes et emprisonné les autres. Ils doivent vouloir se venger de l'homme qui leur a fait perdre huit ans de leur vie.

- Et vous voulez sortir pour leur donner l'occasion de le faire en toute tranquillité, je suppose ? railla Eve.

- Je veux sortir parce que je suis votre meilleure chance de les arrêter, puisque je les ai déjà affrontés. Et il est hors de question que je reste enfermé ici à attendre. Nous pourrions plutôt élaborer un plan : je servirais d'appât et les agents qui me suivront pourraient alors les coffrer en toute sécurité.

- Ah c'est sûr que sous cet angle, il n'y a aucun risque...

- Au vu de l'efficacité des gardiens en charge de la prison, j'ai des doutes sur les capacités des autres agents en ce qui concerne la récupération des prisonniers et je n'ai aucune envie de mettre ma sécurité entre leurs mains. Et plus nous parlons, plus ils ont le temps de se préparer. Je suppose qu'ils se doutent qu'on ne va pas les laisser faire sans réagir. Alors si on pouvait accélérer un peu le débat pour savoir si envoyer un agent 00, visé par une menace terroriste, jouer les appâts est plus dangereux pour sa vie, dont, je rappelle, l'espérance est relativement courte, que de l'envoyer en mission pour récupérer des informations au KGB dans un bunker sibérien, cela m'arrangerait .

- Très bien 007, vous partez en mission, Q va vous fournir du matériel et vous équiper d'un mouchard, et une équipe sera prête à vous suivre d'ici quinze minutes, trancha M.

- Mais Monsieur...

- Mlle Moneypenny, veuillez transmettre à Monsieur Bond toutes les informations dont vous disposez sur les membres de ce clan. Et tâchez de déterminer où peut se trouver ce bunker !

- ... Bien Monsieur.

- Bond, je compte sur vous pour régler cette affaire au plus vite, et si possible sans vous faire tuer. Ce serait leur faciliter les choses.

- Oui Monsieur, je tâcherai de revenir en un seul morceau, répondit Bond en souriant.

- Parfait. Q, il est à vous . »

M quitta la pièce rapidement, suivit par Moneypenny qui jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'espion avant de sortir. Bond se rapprocha de Q. Il devait lui expliquer. Mais quand le Quartermaster se tourna vers lui, il se figea. Les yeux bleus presque gris du jeune homme exprimaient une incompréhension et un désespoir profond. Bond aurait voulu faire un pas en avant et prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras pour le rassurer .

« ...Pourquoi ? ».

Ce simple mot, que la voix tremblante du jeune homme était parvenue à prononcer, semblait pouvoir traduire mille questions à la fois. Pourquoi venait-il de prendre ce risque ? Pourquoi s'était-il enfui un peu plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas vus pendant ces huit années ? Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ce jour-là ?

Bond ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi lui dire, à quelle question répondre. Il opta pour la plus évidente, se décidant à laisser les autres en suspens pour l'instant.

« Je pars en mission parce que c'est mon travail Q. Et je ne peux pas laisser ces gens en liberté, pas après ce qu'ils ont fait par le passé, ni après avoir entendu leur évidente intention de continuer . »

_Pas après ce qu'ils t'ont fait_, pensa-t-il. Le Quartermaster sembla se contenter de cette réponse, hochant la tête, mais une autre question restait irrésolue dans sa tête, même s'il ne se parvenait pas à se résoudre à aborder les événements qui les firent se rencontrer.

« Bond ? J'aimerais vous poser une question et je voudrais que vous soyez franc avec moi.

- Je vais essayer.

- Est-ce que vous considérez ma présence au sein du MI6 comme une anormalité voire comme une menace ?

- Q, tu es le plus jeune Quartermaster qu'il y ait jamais eu dans ces bureaux, tu fais partie des plus grands génies de l'informatique qui soient au monde, si ce n'est le meilleur. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu pourrais faire plus de dégâts en une seule matinée que moi en un an sur le terrain. Ta présence au sein du MI6 est on ne peut plus justifiée, et avant que tu n'arrives, il m'est arrivé des... mésaventures dirons-nous dues à des problèmes de communication et de suivi des agents. Loin de moi l'idée de te voir comme une menace, bien au contraire : je suis honoré de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux pour me guider et travailler avec moi. »

Une vague de soulagement envahit le jeune homme. Bond ne le détestait pas, il ne trouvait pas sa présence au sein de l'agence déplacée, mieux, il acceptait pleinement de travailler avec lui. La fuite de l'espion lui semblait plus lointaine désormais. Q se dit qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison à celle-ci et qu'ils en parleraient tranquillement quand cette histoire serait finie. La situation semblait en meilleure voie. Q plongea son regard dans les orbes bleu-ciel de l'espion et essaya de lui transmettre toute la reconnaissance qu'il ressentait, mais qu'il n'osa pas s'exprimer à haute voix, les autres agents étant toujours au travail à côté. Bond lui adressa un petit sourire, mais il était sincère.

« Parfait 007. Il va donc falloir vous équiper pour cette nouvelle mission. Et, s'il vous plaît, veuillez ramener ce matériel en seul morceau, je vous en serai très reconnaissant. »

* * *

- Bonjour ! C'est re-Peaseblossom.

- Toujours accompagnée de l'auteure qui sent qu'elle va encore soit se faire taper sur les doigts, soit désespérer devant les commentaires.

- Mais non, mais non, mais non. Tu sais bien que je suis toujours adorable ^^ Surtout quand un certain idiot (que nous ne nommerons pas), se jette la tête la première dans un piège gros comme lui pour les beaux yeux d'un pitit Q tout perdu et influençable (_c'était ironique, je précise_).

- (_oh, un collègue dans les voix de la schizophrénie ! Bonjour oh toi nouvel invité!_) Que veux-tu, Bond et son grand cœur... Et puis d'abord, techniquement, il peut tout à fait être la cible réelle ! Et ensuite, il a absolument raison : ce serait très malpoli qu'ils ratent l'heure du thé (_je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils servent du thé dans les prisons_). Bon alors l'heure du dîner !

- Je vais démonter point par point cette tirade des plus insultantes (_prend un air indigné et méprisant_) : de 1/ Je ne suis PAS schizophrène, il ne s'agissait que de préciser le contexte d'énonciation. De 2/ Ce n'est pas une question de cœur, je maintiens que c'est un problème typiquement masculin de testostérone. De 3/ Non, en fait, il n'y a rien à dire, parce que ce n'est pas faux. Et de 4/ Je maintiens que même en prison, Bond réclamerait du THE.

- Je suis d'accord pour le coup du thé et de la testostérone. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui faire une déclaration publique devant tout le monde ! Aah ces hommes... (_Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a écrit tout ça, arrête de faire l'étonnée_).

Bref, nous allons stopper ici ces délires schizophrènes avant de vous faire fuir définitivement. Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et à lundi pour le prochain épisode !


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Vous avez de la chance, je me suis réveillée tôt et comme je ne sais pas quand j'aurais un accès à internet dans la journée, je vais poster maintenant. Donc voilà le chapitre 4, où on commence à vraiment entrer dans l'action :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Q s'assit devant son ordinateur et se connecta à l'oreillette de Bond qui devait avoir récupéré sa voiture au parking. Il brancha son micro-casque et commença à traiter les informations qui lui parvenaient des différents services et des deux groupes d'intervention.

«007, est-ce que vous me recevez ?

- Cinq sur cinq, patron, rit-il.

- Merci de reconnaître enfin mon autorité absolue !

- Par où penses-tu que je doive commencer à chercher ?

- D'après les dernières communications, ils se trouveraient dans la zone portuaire, près de l'arrivée des containers. Il est possible que le bunker s'y situe. Mais ils doivent savoir que nous surveillons leurs communications, il se peut qu'ils veuillent vous attirer là-bas.

- C'est le but précis de ce plan, ainsi que son avantage : même s'il s'agit d'un piège, notre but est qu'ils croient que je suis tombé dedans afin que nous puissions les localiser avec le mouchard. Et puis j'ai confiance en toi pour veiller sur moi . »

Q entendait le sourire confiant dans la voix de Bond mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. L'agent allait se retrouver au milieu d'un réseau de gens qui lui en voulaient plus que tout, et ce à cause de lui. Soudain, il sursauta : un message indiquant un coup de téléphone de leurs ennemis s'afficha sur son écran.

« Bond, ils téléphonent à nouveau, je vous transmets la communication ! »

« _- Yu, tu me reçois ?_

_- Oui Monsieur. Avez-vous réussi à sortir sans problèmes ?_

_- Ces imbéciles n'ont pas compris ce qu'il se passait, le plan a parfaitement fonctionné. Mais ils vont sans aucun doute lancer des agents à notre poursuite. Kei doit nous rejoindre au point de rendez-vous, mais je veux qu'on change notre destination._

_- Souhaitez-vous que je prévienne ses hommes de votre position ou que je vous retrouve ailleurs ?_

_- Non, on n'est jamais trop prudent, ils pourraient surveiller nos communications. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas confiance en Yamato, il faudra que tu t'occupes de lui en temps voulu. En attendant, je préfère que tu t'occupes de notre changement d'itinéraire._

_- Bien alors laissez-moi préparer le nouveau QG pour votre arrivée. Il sera encore temps de détruire nos informations quand vous serez à l'abri._

_- Je te laisse prévenir Kei, mais seulement lui. Je ne tiens pas à ce que d'autres personnes soient au courant avant d'avoir fait le point sur la loyauté de nos effectifs. Et nous nous occuperons aussi de réfléchir à comment LE récupérer, je tiens à lui faire personnellement comprendre à quel point ces huit années ont été _ _agréables_ _._

_- À vos ordres Monsieur. Je vous indiquerai les nouvelles coordonnées_. »

La communication fut brutalement rompue et Q remarqua que les données de triangulation indiquaient que le véhicule changeait de trajectoire.

« Je suis trop stupide, j'aurais dû me douter qu'ils ne conserveraient pas une planque qui a pu être exposée. Évidemment qu'ils comptent changer le point de rendez-vous...

- Ne t'affole pas Q, je vais les suivre. Ils ne pourront pas échapper à un agent 00 sanguinaire ni à la flopée d'agents redoutables que le MI6 a lâchée dans les rues .

- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter 007, vous savez comme moi que ces agents sont beaucoup trop repérables pour pouvoir effectuer une filature efficace et que le MI6 les forcera à rester dans l'ombre.

- Eh bien il ne me reste plus qu'à jouer à l'appât suicidaire ! Je vais aller me jeter dans leurs filets et vous pourrez ferrer tous les poissons d'un seul coup.

- Bond ! Il s'agit de yakuzas, et du chef Asano Nishida ! Jamais ils ne vous laisseront repartir si vous tombez entre leurs mains. »

Q n'avait pas pu empêcher sa voix de se casser sur la fin. Il y eut un long silence, et il entendit distinctement un soupir.

« Cela me vexe beaucoup que tu aies aussi peu d'estime pour mes capacités, Q. Après tout, j'ai déjà réussi à te sortir de leurs griffes une fois. Je ne veux d'ailleurs pas avoir à recommencer : je compte bien arrêter ces types une bonne fois pour toute, quitte à ce qu'ils ne retournent pas tous en parfaite santé en prison ! »

Q se sentit rougir violemment. C'était bel et bien de sa faute si Bond devait repartir sur le terrain affronter Nishida. Il savait bien que l'espion les avait déjà vaincus une fois, mais cette fois, ils étaient préparés à recevoir de la visite. Et ils voulaient avoir la peau de l'agent, ce qui ne les rendait que plus dangereux. Un bip le tira de ses réflexions.

« Bond ? Mes données indiquent que les voitures se sont arrêtées près de Westminster.

- Je suis à côté, répondit Bond d'une voix dure, j'y vais.

- Il vaudrait mieux que vous attendiez les renfo...

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient eu l'information concernant les changements d'itinéraire, et même si c'est le cas, ils sont à l'autre bout de la ville. Je ne laisserai pas passer cette occasion, c'est peut-être la seule que nous aurons. »

Q sentit son ventre se tordre. Il ne sentait pas du tout cette opération. Foutue tête brûlée, ne pouvait-il pas, pour une fois, faire preuve de prudence ? Juste pour le rassurer !

« J'aperçois deux voitures. Est-ce que tu vois toujours mon mouchard ?

- Oui, mais...

- Très bien. J'y vais. »

Q n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Un coup de feu retentit à travers le casque, suivit d'une rafale de ce qui semblait être une mitraillette. Les cris et les détonations se multipliaient. Q arrêta de respirer, priant pour que la voix grave de l'agent résonne à nouveau à ses oreilles. Des messages d'alertes concernant une fusillade apparaissaient un peu partout sur son écran, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour le petit point bleu qui clignotait au milieu de la carte de la ville et qui représentait la position du mouchard que Bond portait sur lui. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis le début de l'attaque. Deux minutes ? Trente minutes ? L'agent était-il encore vivant ? À en juger par la répétition des coups de feu, il aurait été tenté de répondre oui, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Des policiers étaient souvent présents dans le quartier de Westminster. Soudain, presque brutalement, les coups de feu cessèrent.

«007, vous me recevez ?

- ...

- 007 ? Bond ? Bond, répondez ! »

La ligne restait silencieuse, il ne parvenait pas à entendre autre chose que des crépitements. Il était possible que son oreillette soit tombée pendant le combat, mais Q se sentait de plus en plus mal, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Bond aurait dû le contacter ou manifester sa présence d'une manière ou d'une autre. Soudain son cœur s'arrêta : le point bleu qui clignotait à l'écran venait de disparaitre.

* * *

G : - Et voilà, maintenant je m'en vais...

P : - Oui, file, avant de te faire trucider par les lecteurs frustrés ! ^^ Sérieux, on n'a pas idée de finir un chapitre comme ça. Surtout quand une certaine personne commence à faire n'importe quoi...

G : - Que veux-tu, l'amour fait faire des choses stupides. Et puis bon, que serait un chapitre de fic sur l'agent 007 si celui-ci ne disparaissait pas de la circulation après une scène d'action, hein ?

P : - Certes. Après tout, pourquoi agirait-il comme une personne normale et saine d'esprit pour une fois ? Mais ce serait nettement moins éprouvant pour nos pauvres petits cœurs de lecteurs éplorés.

G : - Pauvres petits lecteurs... Mais rassurez-vous, le prochain chapitre sera encore pire ^^.

P : - Bah tiens, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? -'

Ne lynchez pas votre pauvre auteure, c'est pour que vous appréciiez mieux la suite ! Laissez plein de petites reviews, ça fait très plaisir !


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !

Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont posté des reviews, ça me touche énormément ! Merci !

Voilà le chapitre 5, bonne lecture !

* * *

Q manquait d'air. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Comment étaient-ils sensés retrouver et Bond, et accessoirement arrêter Nishida, s'ils n'avaient plus aucun moyen de savoir où il était ? _De l'air. Respire Q, respire_ ! Le jeune Quartermaster ferma les yeux et pris une grande respiration. Il ne devait pas paniquer, il devait se concentrer pour trouver une solution, retrouver ce qui faisait son efficacité et sa force : sa rigueur. La conversation. Elle était enregistrée, il devait la ré écouter pour trouver un indice. Le mouchard. Il devait chercher une signature numérique dans le système, tenter de voir pourquoi il avait disparu. Les renforts. Il devait les mettre au courant du changement de lieu et leur demander de chercher les voitures, même s'il était persuadé qu'elles s'étaient séparées.

Les doigts de Q se mirent à voler sur le son clavier. Il se repassa l'intégralité de la fusillade, sans trouver un indice exploitable autre qu'un vrombissement de voiture suspect au milieu de l'enregistrement. Ce qui confirmait ce qu'il pensait : Bond n'avait bien vu que deux voitures au moment d'engager son combat alors que les Mitsubishi étaient au nombre de trois. Il avait dû se faire surprendre. Tout en râlant contre l'impulsivité de l'espion, Q se pencha sur la mystérieuse disparition du mouchard. Mais là, la situation s'annonçait pire encore, si c'était possible. Rien ne semblait indiquer qu'il avait été détruit ou éteint, il s'était tout bonnement volatilisé. Le Quartermaster sentit son angoisse remonter dans sa poitrine. Soudain, il sursauta vivement : on venait de frapper à la porte.

« Entrez, répondit-il d'une voix plus énervée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- C'est moi, répondit Moneypenny, je venais voir comment se déroulait les opérations. J'ai envoyé à Bond les dossiers sur les hommes de Nishida, mais il ne m'a pas répondu.

- Mal, ça se passe mal...

- ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Q ?

- 007 a foncé tête baissée dans le piège, comme prévu. Sauf qu'il ne répond plus aux communications, que le mouchard a mystérieusement disparu de mon écran, que nos hommes sont à l'autre bout de la ville, que l'enregistrement de l'attaque ne m'apprend rien sur ce qui a pu arriver à Bond et que J'AIMERAIS BIEN QUE CET IDIOT REVIENNE EN UN SEUL MORCEAU POUR UNE FOIS ! »

Moneypenny ne savait pas quoi répondre devant le désespoir apparent du jeune Quartermaster qui lui tournait le dos. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule pour le retourner. Elle sentit alors son cœur se serrer : des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage, qui était crispé par la colère et la tristesse. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait perdre son calme à ce point, mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi impuissant. Elle saisit les mains du jeune homme et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Q, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Il y a une montagne de raisons pour lesquelles Bond ne répond pas. Tu le connais, les disparitions c'est sa spécialité. Il est même déjà « mort » une fois. Et si les yakuzas comptent vraiment se venger, ils ne vont certainement pas le tuer tout de suite, ce qui te laisse le temps de retrouver sa trace. Tu es quelqu'un de brillant Q, tu as su pirater les meilleurs systèmes informatiques au monde, ce n'est pas un bidouillage de cette bande d'amateurs qui va t'arrêter. Concentre-toi, tu vas trouver une idée, tu vas localiser Bond et nous le ramener par la peau des fesses au bercail en lui criant dessus à cause du matériel en miettes. »

Q esquissa un sourire. Il serra les mains de Moneypenny pour la remercier et ramena son attention sur l'écran géant qui lui faisait face. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement mais il les fit de nouveau courir sur le clavier, parcourant des yeux des lignes de codes indéchiffrables sauf pour lui. Il était dans son élément après tout, il devait pouvoir retrouver son calme et sa concentration. L'espion comptait sur lui, il le lui avait dit il lui faisait confiance.

« Envoie-moi les informations concernant l'attaque, que je les transmette à M. Il voudra sûrement revoir la position de nos effectifs sur place, et il vaut mieux qu'il soit au courant pour Bond.

- Je fais ça tout de suite. Par contre, si tu pouvais éviter de...

- ... Ne t'en fais pas, ce qui s'est passé dans ce bureau n'en sortira pas. Et pour les vidéos, c'est toi le Quartermaster, à toi de jouer. »

À ce moment, un message d'alerte apparu sur l'écran. Un mail _d'une provenance potentiellement dangereuse avec un contenu hypothétiquement menaçant_ était arrivé et il était adressé « aux grands pontes du MI6 ». Tout mail de ce type passait obligatoirement par l'équipe du Quartermaster qui était chargée d'évaluer la crédibilité de la menace. Q s'apprêtait à décrocher son téléphone pour faire tomber une ou deux têtes parmi les subordonnés qui s'amusaient à le déranger dans un moment critique quand son regard accrocha les premiers mots. Il l'ouvrit, Moneypenny lisant par-dessus son épaule.

_Nous détenons un de vos hommes en otage. Livrez-nous le traitre que vous avez capturé et qui a témoigné contre nous au procès il y a huit ans. Nous vous laissons deux heures pour l'amener au Tower Bridge. Passé ce délai, votre homme sera exécuté. Asano Nishida_.

« ...

- N'y pense même pas ! Rugit Moneypenny en le foudroyant du regard.

- Eve, je n'ai pas le choix !

- Bien sûr que si ! Bond est un agent 00.

- Et alors ? Il aurait moins d'importance que moi ? Il m'a sauvé la vie Eve, et j'ai l'occasion de faire la même chose !

- Non, tu veux gâcher la vie qu'il t'a rendu ! Jamais il ne souhaiterait que tu te sacrifies de la sorte Q ! Je te rappelle que ce sont des yakuzas, ils ne vont pas t'emmener faire une gentille promenade au bord de la Tamise. »

Q réprima un frisson en se souvenant de ses cauchemars et son regard s'assombrit.

« Je sais très bien de quoi ils sont capables, Eve » répondit-il d'une voix dure. Moneypenny se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas voulu rappeler à Q les mauvaises expériences de sa jeunesse. Elle avait, bien sûr, lu son dossier lorsque Mallory lui avait demandé de connaître le passé de tous les agents, mais elle ne s'était jamais permise d'évoquer le sujet avec Q. Mais même si elle aurait préféré que le jeune homme s'ouvre à elle lors de meilleurs conditions, il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse risquer sa vie et se faire tuer à coup sûr par Asano Nishida.

« Q, reprit-elle d'une voix apaisante, tu ne peux même pas être sûr qu'ils ne feront rien à Bond s'ils ne l'ont pas déjà tué pendant la fusillade.

- Le mail a été envoyé du téléphone de Bond, ce qui signifie qu'ils l'ont capturé. Et le signal du GPS m'indique que l'appareil se trouve maintenant en plein milieu de la Tamise. Je pense qu'ils doivent vouloir garder Bond au sec s'ils veulent nous faire parvenir une image de son exécution.

- Tu n'abandonneras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Soupira Moneypenny.

- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Il... il représente beaucoup trop à mes yeux Eve. Il ne m'a pas seulement sauvé la vie : il m'a sorti du cauchemar que je vivais avec ces gens, il a sauvé mon futur. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas survécu, et je n'aurais pas non plus pu devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Mais avant tout, il est la seule personne qui arrive à me rassurer dans mes cauchemars. Il est le seul qui se soit jamais soucié de moi, avant que je te rencontre, bien sûr. Et le simple fait de penser à lui, même quand je n'avais pas une idée très claire d'à quoi il ressemblait, et même quand je croyais qu'il était mort suffisait à m'apaiser. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, surtout en sachant que je peux l'empêcher.

- Q, tu ne tiens pas simplement à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'aimes...

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma vie aurait dû s'arrêter il y a huit ans, et que tout ce que j'ai eu la chance de vivre depuis, c'est grâce à lui. Je lui dois ma vie, mon bonheur, ma sécurité, ma liberté... J'ai pu avoir des choses dont je n'aurais jamais osé rêver avant. La seule chose que je regrettais était de ne pas avoir pu le remercier, or j'ai l'occasion de pouvoir le faire ! Je veux pouvoir mourir en me disant que je le fais pour lui, et que la dernière chose que j'aurais la chance de voir seront ses yeux magnifiques qui me rappelleront la couleur du ciel.

- ...

- Oui, tu as raison : je l'aime. Et c'est pour ça que je ne le laisserais pas mourir à ma place. Donc soit tu viens avec moi et tu m'aides à ébaucher un plan pendant le peu de temps qu'il nous reste, soit je vais tout seul à leur rencontre.

- Q ! Tu appelles ça un choix ? Tu es mon ami, je ne vais pas t'abandonner maintenant ! D'autant plus qu'il serait étrange que quelqu'un qu'ils croient certainement en prison depuis huit ans débarque seul sur un pont en plein Londres, portant le dernier cardigan à la mode. Passe au dressing, je vais chercher une voiture !

- Ne préviens pas M ! Personne d'autre n'a reçu le message, et je ne veux pas qu'il m'oblige à désobéir à ses ordres ou qu'il m'enferme quelque part. Il le saura à ton retour.

- Comme ça, pas de retour en arrière possible ? Tu sais que tu lui ressemble sur certains points, ajouta Moneypenny en s'avançant vers la porte.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

- Vous êtes aussi obstinés, têtus et bornés l'un que l'autre ! »

* * *

Coucou, c'est moi ! (Peaseblossom, je précise ^^) Encore un chapitre qui se finit bien, hein Gentiane ?

_- Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Gentiane. Ayant été kidnappée par la direction du service de torture des extra-terrestres, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, mais vous pouvez vous adresser à Tishoo pour les menaces de mort. Biiiiiiip._

P : - Tu dérailles, ma grande (est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'on va te croire ? Arrête ton char, on sait bien que tu es là). Arrête de te mettre dans la tête de pitit Q avec ses raisonnements de mathématicien frénétique et forcené, ça aggrave ta schizophrénie chronique.

_- Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Gentiane. Si c'est Peaseblossom à l'appareil, Tishoo voudrait te dire que notre schizophrénie n'est pas chronique mais permanente. Si ce sont les petits lecteurs à l'appareil, je m'excuse de maltraiter autant pitit Q mentalement dans ce chapitre, mais Eve est là pour le soutenir. Biiiiiip._

P : -Sur cette lamentable démission de l'auteure, je vais conclure : j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une pitite review, je vous assure qu'elle adore ça, et ça l'aide à se soigner. A bientôt ! ;)

* * *

Et comme vous avez beaucoup de chance et que je suis magnanime...

_Dis plutôt que tu trouvais les chapitres tellement courts que tu avais honte de faire autant patienter tes supers lecteurs !_

Oui, bon ça va ! Je disais donc que j'ai décidé de vous mettre le chapitre 6 tout de suite :)


	7. Chapter 6

Et voilà le chapitre 6, il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais il apporte quelques réponses supplémentaires :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une voiture noire de luxe s'avançait vers le Tower Bridge. Au centre du pont, une Mitsubishi était déjà à l'arrêt et un homme semblait attendre ses invités. La première voiture s'approcha de l'extrémité du pont.

« Tu connais ce type ? Demanda Moneypenny à Q tout en réajustant les vêtements de prisonniers que portait son ami.

- Oui, il s'appelle Yu Usuma, c'est le bras droit de Nishida. Il est son unique homme de confiance et je n'ai jamais su s'il était capable de ressentir des sentiments, il affiche toujours le même visage froid.

- Je ne vois pas Bond... le mail ne mentionnait-il pas un échange ? »

Un bip résonna dans l'habitacle. Q regarda sa montre. Au premier abord, elle semblait être une montre à aiguille assez ancienne, parfaitement ordinaire. Mais, comme la plupart des objets que Q finissait par avoir entre les mains, elle avait été modifiée et une sorte de mini-ordinateur y avait été intégré. Le visage de Q s'éclaira soudainement en réalisant ce que le bip et ce qui était indiqué sur sa montre signifiaient.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Moneypenny.

- Le mouchard... Ce n'est pas un mouchard standard du MI6 qu'il y avait sur Bond...

- Expliques-toi Q, et pas en petit génie si possible.

- Je suis plutôt de nature méfiante : dans tous les appareils que je bricole, j'insère une puce électronique en plus, une sorte de bouton de redémarrage qui me permet de réinitialiser à une faible distance le gadget en question. Je l'utilise beaucoup au labo, pour accélérer les choses. Ma montre vient de m'indiquer qu'i proximité une de mes puces, et que l'appareil qui la contient a été paralysé. Ils n'ont pas forcément trouvé le mouchard, ils ont simplement utilisé un brouilleur manuel.

- Attends une seconde, ça voudrait dire que tu es capable de relancer le mouchard que Bond porte sur lui ?

- Exactement ! »

Q appuya sur sa montre qui émit à nouveau une série de bips. Puis il l'enleva et la confia à Moneypenny.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils me laisseront quoi que ce soit, je préfère que tu la gardes plutôt qu'elle ne tombe entre leurs mains.

- Ils vont te tuer Q... , souffla Moneypenny, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Ils vont d'abord me faire payer ma trahison. Et, en un sens, c'est une bonne chose, cela te permettra de retourner au MI6, de prévenir M et de suivre la trace du mouchard. Ils ne relâcheront pas Bond tout de suite, ça vous laissera une chance de trouver leur QG.

- Mais, et l'échange ?

- Ils ne parlaient pas d'un échange. Ils parlaient d'épargner sa vie. Cela me suffit.

- Tiens bon, on te retrouvera ! »

Q lui lança un dernier sourire, un peu attristé, et sortit de la voiture, qui s'était arrêtée juste à côté de la Mitsubishi. Il portait la tenue des prisonniers et ses mains étaient attachées devant lui. Il se dirigea lentement vers l'homme au visage impassible qui se tenait près de la grosse voiture. Ce visage lui renvoya ses cauchemars, et il sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler. Mais il n'avait pas peur, sa décision était prise, et il était d'un certain côté soulagé de pouvoir les affronter à nouveau, leur montrer qu'ils n'avaient plus de prise sur lui, et ainsi sauver l'homme qu'il aimait. Sur le pont, les passants continuaient de marcher sans faire attention à l'étrange manège qui s'y déroulait. Leur insouciance semblait presque déplacée à côté de la démarche de Q. Il s'arrêta devant Yu Usuma dont l'expression ne s'était pas modifiée.

« Fouillez-le. »

Deux grands japonais en costume noir sortirent de la voiture et s'approchèrent de lui. Q sentit leurs mains tâter son corps mince et il croisa le regard noir d'Usuma. Cet homme l'avait toujours terrifié, peut-être même plus que Nishida lui-même. La colère de Nishida s'extériorisait toujours par la violence physique et verbale. Ils étaient toujours en mesure de savoir précisément ce que le chef pensait d'eux. Yu Usuma ne montrait jamais rien. Il exécutait au doigt et à l'œil tout ce que lui ordonnait son patron sans exprimer la moindre compassion pour qui que ce soit. D'un calme olympien face aux menaces, il pouvait, d'un simple geste de son chef, se transformer en une arme mortelle et impitoyable. Un cœur de pierre dans un homme de fer. Q reporta son attention sur la voiture. Bond devait sûrement y être. Cela lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Après que ces hommes lui eurent validé qu'il n'avait pas d'arme sur lui, Usuma avança, un appareil à la main et le passa sur tout le corps du jeune homme.

« C'est bon, il est clean. Ils n'ont pas mis de mouchard sur lui. Il n'a vraiment aucune valeur, que ce soit pour eux ou pour nous. Embarquez-le ! »

Les deux hommes le bâillonnèrent et le jetèrent à l'arrière de la voiture où il se heurta à un corps musclé. Relevant la tête, Q croisa le regard de Bond, également bâillonné. Ses yeux exprimaient à la fois la colère qu'il se soit livré à eux aussi stupidement, la joie de le revoir et un autre sentiment, plus confus, plein de douceur et de tendresse. Les autres hommes embarquèrent et démarrèrent la voiture pendant qu'Usuma téléphonait à Nishida pour le prévenir de la réussite de leur opération. En entendant la voix rauque du chef des yakuzas à travers le haut-parleur, Q sursauta. Son cœur s'était accéléré sous l'effet de la peur qu'il ressentait malgré sa résolution. Bond le remarqua et se serra un peu plus contre le jeune homme, tentant de lui communiquer un peu de sa force et de sa chaleur. Puis, l'homme qui était avec eux à l'arrière leur couvrit la tête d'une cagoule et ils ne sentirent plus que les ballotements de la voiture.

* * *

G : - (pointe timidement le bout de son nez) est-ce que je vais encore me faire lyncher ? Jles ai réunis quand même... ça compte pas ?

P : - _(silence méprisant)_

G : - _Ici Tishoo : dis-moi Peaseblossom, est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait s'allier pour dévoiler les bizarreries qui se déroulent dans la tête de l'auteure ?_

P : - NON ! Ne ressors pas les héros en slip, je ne m'en remettrais pas ! Ok, j'avoue, j'exagère un peu. Mais comprends un peu : tu envoies pitit Q se jeter héroïquement dans la gueule du loup, se faire enlever par un tas de méchants qui veulent sa peau, et il retrouve Bond, sans savoir s'ils vont pouvoir s'en sortir. Un peu de pitié, quand même !

G : - D'ailleurs à ce propos, je remercie grandement Peaseblossom pour la séance abrutissante de brainstorming concernant la manière dont il vont s'en sortir avec ce foutu mouchard et... _N'essaye pas de te justifier, je crois que tu es déjà au fond du gouffre ! Dois-je te rappeler que __ce chapitre est très court, très déprimant, qu'il ne résout absolument pas le problème, que tes héros se retrouvent prisonniers à l'arrière d'une voiture qui les emmène on ne sait où __et __que tu laisses encore un suspense épouvantable ! __Demande plutôt pardon à tes lecteurs et prie pour qu'ils attendent le prochain chapitre !_

P : - Merci Tishoo, enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable.

G : - D'accord, pardon tout le monde, promis, le prochain chapitre ne vous laissera pas sur votre faim. Par contre, pour le suspense...euh...comment dire... jvais m'en aller hein ! (part en courant).

P : - Bon, eh bien... c'est encore à moi de vous dire au revoir. Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça rend la bêta très fière. A bientôt (Gentiane, reviens ici, tout de suite, et dis au revoir, espèce de malpolie !)

G : - Au revoir (Aie, lâche-moi, jsuis l'auteure, je fais ce que je veux pour le suspense ! Mais lâche-moi!)

P : - Tishoo, aide-moi, on va l'attacher sur une chaise pour qu'elle n'échappe pas au lynchage du prochain chapitre !

G : - _Pas de souci !_

P : - Pas trop quand même, faut qu'elle soit suffisamment en bon état pour publier les derniers chapitres, hein ?

G : _- C'est obligatoire qu'elle soit en bon état ?_

P : - On verra après l'épilogue. Bien on arrête là. Au revoir tout le monde, à bientôt (ne crie pas si fort, Gentiane!)


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, il restera l'épilogue qui arrivera jeudi :) J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews, ça booste le moral ! MERCI !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bond sentit quand la voiture arriva dans la zone portuaire. Quel imbécile, il aurait dû se douter que ce changement de plan n'avait pour but que de le faire tomber dans le piège tout en éloignant les autres agents. Mais surtout, il s'en voulait que Q soit venu à son secours. Jamais le MI6 n'aurait accepté d'échanger la vie de son Quartermaster contre celle d'un simple agent de terrain, qui plus est l'un de ceux dont l'espérance de survie était la plus faible. M ne devait donc pas être au courant du plan de Q, ce qui voulait dire que non seulement personne ne pourrait couvrir leurs arrières, mais aussi que le jeune homme était venu de sa propre initiative, pour le sauver. Ce qui était à la fois totalement crétin et adorable.

Une main puissante saisit le bras de Bond et le tira hors de la voiture, le coupant dans ses réflexions. On lui retira sa cagoule avant de le faire entrer dans un entrepôt. Ils le traversèrent et stoppèrent devant une porte métallique. Bond en profita pour se retourner et regarder le visage de son Quartermaster. Malgré l'air fier et déterminé qu'il affichait, l'espion le voyait pâlir à vue d'œil. Son cœur se serra. La porte s'ouvrit et on les poussa alors dans l'escalier qui descendait sous l'entrepôt, vers le fameux bunker dont avait entendu parler Q.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau dans l'antichambre, et Bond fut traîné jusqu'aux tuyaux de la chaufferie. On l'y menotta les mains derrière le dos. Un homme retira le bâillon de Q et il fut brutalement poussé au milieu de la pièce. Lorsqu'Asano Nishida entra par la porte du fond, il se raidit.

« Voilà donc notre fameux traître. »

La gifle fut si violente que Q tomba à genoux.

« Tu aurais dû mourir il y a huit ans. Tu avais déjà trahi notre clan en faisant échouer l'opération et en révélant notre position, mais tu as fait condamner tes frères. Tu dois être puni pour ça. »

Nishida fit un signe à l'un de ses hommes qui lança son pied dans l'estomac du Quartermaster, puis il le roua de coups. Q se recroquevilla, sans dire un mot. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Bond tentait vainement de se détacher. Tout son corps lui hurlait de se précipiter vers le jeune homme pour le protéger, mais il était impuissant. Nishida tendit la main et on lui donna un couteau. Celui qui frappait Q cessa ses coups et releva le jeune homme par les cheveux. Un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres. Le chef des yakuzas fit lentement glisser la lame sur le visage de Q. Puis il déchira le haut de son uniforme, enfonça lentement le couteau dans l'épaule du jeune homme et le tourna. Q poussa un hurlement étouffé par ses dents serrés et Bond sentit le fer des menottes mordre un peu plus ses poignets alors qu'il tirait sur ses bras. Nishida retira la lame et passa dans le dos de Q.

« Je vais briser un par un tous tes os avant de te tuer, et cette fois, je ne te raterai pas. » prononça-t-il avec délectation alors que sa main caressait la longue cicatrice qui s'étirait dans le dos du Quartermaster.

Q haletait sous l'effort mais ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de dégoût. Le couteau s'enfonça à nouveau dans sa chair, le long de sa cicatrice. Un nouveau hurlement retentit. Q s'effondra au sol. Nishida s'accroupit lentement à côté de lui et saisit un des doigts de sa main gauche. Q allait relever la tête quand un horrible craquement se fit entendre. Il parvint à contenir son cri, mais Nishida ne s'arrêta pas là. Il saisit un nouveau doigt et le brisa aussi facilement que le premier. Q serra un peu plus les dents mais ne put empêcher la vague de douleur de déferler.

« Espèce d'ordure ! »

Q tourna péniblement la tête vers la direction de cette voix qu'il aimait tant.

« Ah oui, tu trouves ? » répondit Nishida avec un sourire pervers, avant de briser un troisième doigt au Quartermaster. Ce fut un miracle que Bond ne s'arrache pas un bras pour lancer son poing dans la figure du yakuzas.

« Le code des yakuzas est clair : si tu trahis, tu es châtié. La dernière fois, j'avais été interrompu par tes soins au milieu de mon rituel, mais cette fois, je vais m'assurer qu'il n'est plus capable de bouger avant de le tuer. »

Nishida envoya son pied dans le ventre de Q puis se retourna vers Bond.

« Je te conseille de te tenir tranquille. L'accord voulait que je t'épargne, donc s'il faut que je passe ma colère sur quelqu'un, ce sera sur lui. » ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour soulever la tête de Q par les cheveux.

Il abattit son poing sur la tempe du jeune homme qui retomba lourdement à terre, sonné. Puis, il saisit ses deux derniers doigts valides et les tourna d'un geste sec, produisant un nouveau craquement sinistre. Bond eut toute la peine du monde à retenir sa fureur en entendant le cri déchirant de Q. Nishida se releva d'un air satisfait et demanda à Usuma de lui donner son katana.

D'un coup de pied, il retourna Q sur le dos, qui gémit en sentant le sol dur heurter sa blessure. La lame du katana fendit l'air et une zébrure sanglante apparue sur la poitrine du Quartermaster. Il poussa un cri et Bond crut que son cœur aller se briser. Le katana s'enfonça ensuite dans le flanc du jeune homme qui hurla de nouveau. Bond tira à nouveau sur ses bras, grimaçant à peine quand le métal creusa à nouveau ses mains. Le visage de Q était déformé par la douleur et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne voulait pas encore voir une personne qu'il aimait mourir sous ses yeux, surtout pas Q qu'il avait déjà sauvé une fois. Mais personne ne savait où ils étaient, et il était inutile de chercher une once de compassion chez des hommes qui avait passé huit années de leur vie en prison à cause d'eux. Bond sentait le désespoir monter en même temps que les cris de Q.

Soudain, une détonation retentit et la porte par laquelle ils étaient descendus explosa. Des hommes en gilet pare-balles et casques de protection surgirent. Les hommes de Nishida firent feu, mais ils étaient moins nombreux et déjà des corps s'écroulaient sous les tirs. Bond vit Nishida attraper le corps de Q et le tirer avec lui vers la porte intérieure du bunker, tandis qu'Usuma s'était mis devant eux pour le couvrir. Bond appela en criant un des agents du MI6 qui se précipita pour le détacher. Dès que ses mains furent libres, il bondit en avant, ramassa un des pistolets tombé à terre et se lança à la poursuite de Nishida et Q. La pièce commençait à se remplir de fumée et les détonations empêchaient quiconque d'entendre des ordres correctement. Une silhouette se dressa alors devant lui et le canon de l'arme scintilla sous les néons. Mu par ses réflexes aguerris, Bond se jeta sur le côté et tira sur l'homme qui s'effondra. Il se releva lestement et reprit sa course, enjambant le corps d'Usuma. La suite du bunker était un dédale de couloirs, mais les blessures de Q permirent à Bond de repérer la direction à prendre.

« NISHIDA ! Abandonne ou tu ne pourras jamais ressortir vivant !

- Ça reste à voir ! »

Bond tourna dans le couloir de gauche et stoppa net. À dix mètres devant lui, Nishida tenait Q dos contre lui, un couteau posé sur sa gorge.

« Si tu fais un pas de plus, je l'égorge comme le chien qu'il est.

- Relâche-le immédiatement Nishida, et j'accepterais peut-être de te laisser la vie sauve, gronda l'espion.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position d'ordonner quoi que ce soit », ricana Nishida.

Derrière lui apparurent deux hommes qui pointaient leur arme sur Bond. Celui-ci lâcha la sienne sans quitter Q du regard. Le jeune homme était au bord de l'évanouissement, sa main gauche pendant d'une façon bizarre et le torse maculé de sang. Nishida lâcha le couteau pour saisir le pistolet que lui tendait un des hommes. Puis il retourna Q de sorte qu'il lui fasse face et appuya le canon contre son ventre.

« J'espère que tu as bien profité de tes huit années de sursis. »

Dans un dernier sursaut de force, Q releva la tête et fixa le regard dur de Nishida.

« Elles ont été les meilleures, et jamais tu ne pourras m'enlever ce bonheur ou cette liberté. »

Une grimace de haine déforma les traits du yakuza et il appuya sur la détente. Bond sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il hurla le nom du jeune homme alors qu'il tombait lourdement à terre. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu, pas maintenant...

« Bond, à terre ! »

L'espion se plaqua au sol sans lâcher le corps du Quartermaster des yeux. Une grenade explosa, aveuglant les yakuzas tandis que les agents du MI6 envahissaient le couloir. Il y eut une rafale de mitraillette et Bond vit du coin de l'œil les trois hommes s'effondrer à terre. Sans plus se préoccuper de rien, il se précipita près du corps du jeune homme.

« Q ! Q ! Réponds-moi, je t'en prie ! »

Il saisit sa main droite et chercha son pouls. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant les pulsations régulières sous ses doigts. Avisant la blessure, il ôta sa veste et appuya le tissu contre la plaie.

« Qu..Qui est-ce ?

- C'est moi Q, c'est B... c'est James ! Répondit l'espion.

- J... James ? C'est... vraiment toi?

- Je suis là Q, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Tiens bon, on va te transporter à l'hôpital, ajouta-t-il en caressant doucement le visage du brun de sa main libre.

- Tu es venu pour me sauver... encore une fois ?

- Non, c'est toi qui m'as sauvé aujourd'hui. Garde tes forces, on en reparlera quand tu iras mieux.

- Reste...avec moi, je... ne veux pas que tu disparaisses à nouveau... » souffla Q.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais plus seul, alors ne m'abandonne pas !. »

Bond vit un léger sourire étirer les lèvres du jeune homme avant que celui-ci ne s'évanouisse.

* * *

G : - _Cette fois tu es all__ée__ trop loin, tu vas le regretter je pense..._NOON, je ne me ferai pas lyncher, le suspense est bon pour l'audimat d'abord !

P : - Pour l'audimat, peut-être, pas pour la santé mentale des lecteurs. Tu imagines un peu toutes les questions qu'on se pose ? Et si Q meurt ? Et si Bond devient fou de douleur ? Hein ? Il sera bon à enfermer, comme toi d'ailleurs. Non, sérieux. Peut-être qu'il ne saura jamais que Q l'aimait. Et Q sera peut-être mort avant de savoir que c'était réciproque. Comment on fait ? Comment veux-tu qu'on attende quatre jours sans mourir d'impatience et d'angoisse ? Hein ? T'es d'accord, Tishoo, on ne peut pas laisser faire ça.

G : - Bah d'abord, vous pourriez commencer par me libérer les mains, sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite et ensuite..._ Oui je suis d'accord, cette auteure est définitivement __maléfique__ et sadique, __à croire qu'elle est possédée par une force démoniaque__. Je me demande bien comment tu peux la supporter Peaseblossom ! Tu te rends compte qu'elle a torturé Q, ce qui est déjà inacceptable, qu'elle fait débarquer la cavalerie en mode « Zorro est arrivé » mais que ce n'est pas fini, il faut quand même quand qu'elle fasse en sorte que Q se prenne une balle ! Et en plus elle fait des fautes aux moments les plus dramatiques !_

P : - ça, c'est vrai. Une pure catastrophe. C'est du sadisme à l'état pur, je suis sûre qu'elle avait tout planifié à l'avance. Heureusement que tu es là, Tishoo.

G : - _Je sais, je sais !_ Bon, je vous signale que je suis encore là, que c'est moi l'auteure, et que j'ai encore des cartes sous le coude ! Et si je menaçais de ne jamais publier la fin ? Ça pourrait se terminer là, non ? Ça vous irait pas ? _NON, tu n'oserais pas ?_

P : - Au pire, je publierais l'épilogue à sa place. Il aurait fallu qu'elle pense à ne pas me refiler le doc avant de lancer des menaces en l'air (hé hé, moi aussi j'ai des atouts dans ma manche, non mais oh!).

G : - _Peaseblossom, tu es un génie !_ Mais non ! Je te les avais donné pour que tu puisses publier en cas de décès de l'auteure, ou d'internement en établissement psychiatrique... c'est pas du jeu... _Bien fait pour toi ! Il ne fallait te frotter à des puissances supérieures ! Maintenant, tu promets bien gentiment que tu ne laisseras pas tes lecteurs en plan et tu dis au revoir !_ Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous laisserais pas tomber petits lecteurs, je publierai mon épilogue, même si je dois me battre contre ces deux...

P : - Et voilà, elle est repartie dans un délire... Bon, on va vous dire au revoir sans elle alors, et on la surveillera pour qu'elle publie à l'heure ! Promis. Bisous tout le monde, laissez un petit mot, peut-être que l'auteure sera redevenue suffisamment saine d'esprit pour y répondre. A bientôt !


	9. Épilogue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et oui, c'est la fin, voilà enfin l'épilogue. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi tout au long de cette fic, merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews et surtout, merci à ma bêta de l'avoir supporté jusqu'à la fin (Peaseblossom, on t'aime !). J'espère vous retrouver bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Q reprit lentement conscience. Il semblait être allongé sur un matelas et un poids bloquait son bras droit. Sa main gauche, son estomac et son dos le lançaient, mais la perfusion qu'il sentait dans son bras lui indiquait que ça aurait pu être pire. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa la pièce. Apparemment, il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Son regard se posa alors sur ce qui bloquait son bras droit : c'était une tête enfouie dans deux bras, endormie, l'air paisible. Plus précisément, il s'agissait de la tête de Bond qui avait apparemment veillé sur lui depuis le fond du bunker. Q se sentit rougir en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit à l'espion avant de sombrer.

Un médecin entra dans la chambre et Bond se réveilla en sursaut. Remarquant sa position, il secoua la tête comme pour se donner une contenance, mais ne s'éloigna pas.

« Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien je crois, mon corps est endolori mais rien qui soit insurmontable.

- Vous revenez de loin. Vous avez fait une grave hémorragie suite à votre blessure à l'estomac et il va vous falloir beaucoup de repos. Mais aucune de vos lésions ne n'est irréversible.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il va se remettre complètement ? » Demanda Bond en saisissant inconsciemment la main du jeune homme. Ce dernier rougit de nouveau mais ne détourna pas ses yeux du médecin.

« Absolument, vous ne garderez pas de séquelles physiques. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. »

Bond se tourna vers Q et lui adressa un sourire radieux auquel le Quartermaster répondit. L'espion amena une main sur la joue du jeune homme et la caressa tendrement.

« En revanche, je vous interdis de reprendre le travail avant au moins deux semaines. Et Mademoiselle Moneypenny a tenu à ce que je vous précise que les missions suicides pour faire peur aux amis et sauver les inconscients par stupidité ou amour, qu'elle a mis dans le même panier, étaient également interdites. »

Bond éclata de rire en reconnaissant le style d'Eve, mais eut une pensée émue pour la jeune femme qui s'était vraiment inquiétée pour son ami, et qui avait refusé de partir de l'hôpital avant d'être sûre que Bond ne quitterait pas le chevet du Quartermaster. Quant à lui, Q était passé d'une jolie teinte pivoine à un rouge franchement écarlate. Il n'osait plus lever les yeux vers Bond.

Le médecin effectua quelques vérifications de routine auprès de son patient puis quitta discrètement la chambre. Q n'avait pas levé les yeux, tétanisé par la peur : Bond savait. L'espion remercia le médecin d'un signe de tête et reporta son attention sur son protégé. Avec ses joues rougies et son air gêné, il était si beau, à l'air fragile et pourtant il n'avait pas hésité à mettre sa vie en jeu pour le sauver. Bond ne lui avait pas lâché la main durant tout ce temps, et il n'avait plus jamais envie de le faire. Il avait déjà cru avoir échoué à le protéger deux fois, il n'était pas question que cela se reproduise. Il glissa une main sous le menton du Quartermaster et lui fait doucement lever les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Q le regarda étonné et mal à l'aise, mais il ne se détourna pas, profitant de cet instant où il lui était permis de se perdre dans les orbes couleur ciel.

Bond approcha lentement ses lèvres et les posa avec douceur sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier reste paralysé de stupeur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son rêve le plus cher est en train de se réaliser. Mais lorsqu'une langue légère demanda sur sa lèvre l'approfondissement du baiser, Q retrouva ses esprits et lui accorda avec plaisir, joignant la sienne. Toute la tension qu'il avait pu ressentir s'évanouit face à toute la tendresse de l'étreinte de l'espion. À court d'air, il se recula légèrement, rouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour plus de sensations. Il tomba à nouveau sur les magnifiques prunelles de Bond qui lui souriait. Sa voix grave et mélodieuse résonna alors dans la pièce.

« Je crois que tu as quelque chose à me dire ».

Q sentit le rouge lui monter une nouvelle fois aux joues, mais il garda son regard ancré dans celui de l'espion. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se laissa envahir par la douce chaleur qui montait de son cœur.

« Je t'aime. Depuis que tes yeux m'ont fait voir la couleur de ciel et de la liberté, depuis que tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu étais celui qui venait me rassurer dans mes cauchemars, tu as su effacer les marques du passé. Mais tu es un agent 00, la mort t'attends à chaque coin de rue et je... »

Bond captura les lèvres du jeune homme pour le faire taire. Puis, cessant le baiser, il attrapa entre ses mains le visage de Q.

« Je t'aime moi aussi. J'ai cru te perdre une fois dans le passé, et quand je t'ai vu allongé sur le sol de ce bunker, j'ai cru que tout recommençait. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul. Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve le futur, je ne peux rien te promettre. Mais je sais que j'ai les mêmes cicatrices que toi, que ces marques font partie de nous et qu'elles nous permettront de ne jamais oublier qu'elles ont permis notre rencontre. Alors maintenant, tu vas te reposer, et après, on profitera des années qu'on a réussi à obtenir. »

Bond, poussant avec délicatesse le blessé, pour ne pas lui faire de mal, grimpa sur le lit et s'installa à côté de Q. Ce dernier lui sourit, heureux et se pelotonna contre lui.

Quand Eve poussa la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, elle ne put que soupirer d'un air attendri. Bond et Q dormait paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Enfin ces deux têtes de mule aveugles et inconscientes avaient fini par s'avouer la vérité. Mais elle était surtout heureuse pour eux, et heureuse de voir que, quelle que soit la distance à laquelle on les envoyait l'un de l'autre, ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver.

* * *

G : _Mais arrête de pleurer ! C'est ridicule !_ Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est fini... c'était ma première fiction à chapitre, je suis émue d'avoir posté ce dernier chapitre !

P : - Pleure un bon coup, ça te fera du bien. Ne sois pas si dure avec elle, Tishoo. Elle a été fortement éprouvée par toute cette histoire. Ce n'est pas évident de torturer ses personnages préférés, ça laisse des traces.

G : - Mais c'était pour qu'ils soient heureux à la fin... _Ne me pleure pas dessus, je ne veux pas passer pour une lâche ! Tu as eu ce que tu méritais, tu as d'ailleurs de la chance d'être encore en vie après tout ce que tu as fait subir à tes héros et à tes lecteurs ! Je suis d'ailleurs surprise que Bond n'ait pas encore débarqué pour te casser la figure !_

P : - Tishoo ! Ça commence à bien faire. C'est la fin, et elle est très triste, notre petit Gentiane. Ça se comprend, ce n'est pas facile de lâcher une histoire à laquelle on a consacré beaucoup de son temps et de son énergie. C'est un peu comme lâcher son bébé dans le vaste monde.

G : - _Rien à faire, jvais aller chercher Bond, il va lui casser la figure ! Si tu savais tous les délires qu'il a fallu que j'endure, je ne te raconte pas ! Heureusement qu'on a réussi à la maîtriser un minimum !_ Bien, alors, maintenant que ça c'est fait, je pouvoir commencer autre chose... niark, niark, niark... _Tiens, tu vois ? Ça recommence..._

P : - On n'aura pas réussi à faire une seule page de commentaires sans que ça ne parte en délire complet... (_soupir désespéré_) Veuillez nous excuser, très chers lecteurs.

G : Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir vos petits mots et de vous faire partager mes délires ! _Enfin un vrai mot sincère... Miracle !_

P : - Je n'aurais pas mieux dit. Félicitations si vous avez réussi à suivre nos délires jusqu'ici. J'avoue que ça a dû être hard. En tout cas, moi aussi je vous remercie pour elle d'avoir suivi cette histoire. Ça valait le coup, non ? Surtout, gardez un œil sur son compte, elle a plein de choses intéressantes et originales en réserve, je vous jure.

Merci beaucoup de votre soutien durant toute cette fiction. J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laissez une dernière review, ça fait toujours plaisir, même si je comprendrai que vous me trouviez complètement folle (ce que je suis certainement). Je vous invite à aller lire le travail de ma super bêta Peaseblossom-pixie !

Plein de bisous, à bientôt !


End file.
